A new start
by over9000dix
Summary: Pashmina gets busted and is expelled from her old school. She is now in a school where the gang is... which includes stan! lol obviosly, T because i felt like it.
1. Best Day Ever

This is a Stan/Pashmina story. Just so you know the hamhams are humans. They are all 15. This is how they look:

Hamtaro - orange hair, tanned skin, fit, hazel eyes, tall, hyper and clueless.

Oxnard - brown/black short hair, has really dark eyes (like black), not-so-fit but ok, tall, light skin, always eats.

Cappy - short, always wears a hat, has dark skin, has brown eyes, fit, has has short black hair, he's always moving around.

Maxwell - tall, brown short hair, is kind of tanned, fit, has glasses but usually uses contacts, smart and organized.

Stan - tall, has short caramel hair, very fit, tanned, has hazel eyes, and is a flirt.

Howdy - short, has brown hair, dark brown eyes, is toned but not majorly fit, tanned, has a western accent.

Dexter - not tall but not short, dark blonde hair(it's kind of grayish but not in that way where he would look old), grey/blue eyes, has glasses, is smart.

Boss - tall, has short brown hair, has green eyes, toned, tanned, is a leader.

Bijou - pale skin, light blonde hair with parted bangs(usually wears her hair in pigtails), skinny, tall, she is French.

Sandy - has medium caramel hair with medium brown lowlights (usually wears it curly), is skinny but also fit in a girl kind of way (like no abs), she has green eyes, is short, she is tough.

Sparkle - has straight long auburn hair with bangs, green eyes, she is tall, an ok size, she is pale, she can be an attention hog.

Penelope – short, has long black hair with side bangs, has turquoise eyes, is not very tanned but not pale, is an average size (no she is not fat), she acts very cute.

Pashmina – has long staight two toned hair, the top layers of her hair are bleached blonde, and the bottom layers of her hair are light pink(trust me it looks good), she is tall, she has brown/green eyes, she is skinny, she is very caring.

Ok so the story is that Pashmina gets expelled from a school for doing things I can not say in a T rated fic :)

_(A.N)lol sorry if its a bit out of character_

Pashminas P.O.V

Today was my first day of my new school. OH MY GOSHH!!! i was so nervous! So anyway I woke up six to have more time to do my makeup, find a perfect outfit and so on. It was seven now, I was dressed, I was wearing a black short-sleaved top that had GUESS© written in rhinestones in the front, skinny jeans, and I had my black kanga running boots. I went down for breakfast, ate, went back upstairs. And there I did my makeup, I put on a light sparkly pink eye shadow on my eyelids, mascara, eyeliner, and a nude lip-gloss (I know it sounds like too much but it really wasn't), by the time I was done it was 8:00. I took my bag and went to the school, my mom offered to drive me but I decided I wanted to walk.

When I got there it was 8:15. I got a locker, and barely found the class! I got in just as the bell rang. I took a seat. I could feel soo much eyes on me. I heard things like "who's she?", "is she new?". Well obviously! These people are D-U-M-B! DUMB!

As I sat there I saw the popular girls across the room. I could tell because everyone was crowding around them. The teacher spoke after the announcements

"Well as you see class, we have a new student. Her name is pashmina"

"Hey Pashmina!" one of the popular girls shouted across the tiny classroom "come sit here." She pointed to an empty seat next to her. I thought twice but decided to sit there anyways. I sat down in the seat.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi I'm like sandy said a girl with caramel hair, this is bijou, Oxnard, hamtaro, Penelope, Maxwell, Cappy, Howdy, Dexter, and Boss.

"I'll try to remember" I said with a smile.

"Hey what about me!" said a girl.

"Oh, and like, sparkle" she said and rolled her eyes.

"by the way that's Stan's seat!" said sparkle.

"eet dozent matter sparkle! Zees vay ve vill have some vone better who vont flirt vif us!" said bijou in a really heavy French accent. I just giggled. Sparkle gave her a dirty look.

"So who is this Stan person?" I asked

"My brother" said sandy "Unfortunately".

At that second the hottest boy I have ever seen, walked into the room. He walked up to his seat and noticed I was in it.

"You're in my seat babe…" he said. Ok this was Stan! He was gorgeous!!!

"Surprise!" I said smiling. He smiled but he looked a bit confused.

"I guess you will like have to sit across the room Stan, like sorry" said Sandy.

"It's ok, Il bring a chair" he said. So he did that. Guess who he sat beside? ME, ME, MEEE!!!!!

"So what's your name?" he asked

"Pashmina" I said

"oh I'm Stan" he said.

"Yeah I know sandy told me" I said

"Oh no! What did she say?!?!" he asked. Sandy broke into laughter behind us.

"Don't worry I told her you're my brother, that's all." She said

"Oh…" he said. I giggled.

"You laugh cute" he told me. It was good I don't blush, because if I could I would have been totally red. I giggled again. Oh no, I had a case of the giggles, so instead of blushing I giggle, which is even worse! You can't hear somebody blushing.

"Thanks" I said.

"So what are you doing for lunch" he asked

"Eating?" I said

"Want to eat together?" he said.

"Um..." I started.

"HEY!" Penelope said "we were going to ask her!"

"Sorry" he replied "early bird gets the worm!"

"We can all eat together" said Hamtaro.

"Don't screw this up for me Hamtaro" said Stan in a calm tone.

"I think I can choose who I would like to eat with" I said "and why not we all eattogether?"

"yeah don't start milk (sorry I just had to say that instead of beef) with me, Stan!" yelled Hamtaro.

"I wasn't starting anything, Hamtaro" snapped Stan.

"Well I can warn you cant I? Stan" said Hamtaro

"Well there was no point… Hamtaro" said Stan. They kept on doing this like their names where insults. Until sandy broke it up that is.

"They always fight" she told me at our lockers. "It's like so annoying"

"I bet" I said

"Um pashmina can I tell you something?" asked.

"I'm listening" I said

"Ok" she said "It's about Stan"

"Oooh" I said sarcasticly.

"He…" sandy started "don't like tell him I told you"

"Sure thing" I replied.

"Well" she said " He…"

You will have to wait wait until chapter two to find out :) please review, thank you!!!! Jokes!!! Back to the story.

"…. Thinks your cute but he's a player"

"Well it's not like he likes me" I said

"Just don't get involved with him… ok?!"

"I'll try" I said.

"Pashmina! Like I'm serious!" she snapped "things change fast around here… but not like Stan". I thought about the conversation as we walked toward the cafeteria, but forgot about it the second we enetered, you see just when I was greated by stan, I gorgot the second part of what sandy told me about stan, all I could think about was _"he thinks your cute"_ and it made me feel so nice.

"So Pash, do you live neer by?" asked Stan.

"About 15 minutes walk" I replied

"So maybe I could walk you home today?" he said

"Really?!?!" I said "I meen, you would do that?"

"It would be my pleasure" he said, I couldn't help but notice Sparkle walking over.

"How's my favorite hottie?" she asked Stan.

"Great" he said brushing her off.

"Stan! We never spend any time together anymore, how about we hang out after school?" she said "Like RIGHT after school". As she was saying this she was looking at me. Oh awesome she heard us talking.

"Uh, I don't know sparkle, maybe another day" he said, his voice full of coldness. It was so cold you could swear it was winter!

"Oh common!" she said, but then paused, thought, and said "Humph! I see how it is, don't worry I will find you!!" and walked away. Not to be rude but I was kind of glad she was gone, you know she was really starting to bother me.

"That girl is quite a puzzle" said Stan.

"Do you like her?" I couldn't help but ask. But after I said the four words I quickly wished I could have taken them back!

"Naw" he said "she's not my type, you know?" he said

"Oh" I said

"so since where on the subject…" he started "see anyone you like yet"

"yes it's you, I am totally in love with you. It is love at first sight!" NO I DID NOT SAY THAT, I wanted to so much though.

"Um I'm not sure yet" I said giggling. He was grinning ear to ear.

"I see" he said.

"Can I see your time table?" he asked me.

"Sure, but why?" I asked.

"Because I want to see if we have the same classes" he said.

"alrighty" I said and gave him the schedule.

"Yep" he said as the bell rung. "Ok got to go se you at gym.

As I walked into the gym, the teacher gave me my gym uniform. I changed in the change room and walked out in the gold t-shirt and black baggy shorts (you know the kind guys wear?. Bijou ran up to me.

"Pashmina! Vere vere you? Now zere are no people left for zee badminton partners. You vill have to join a grope!" she said angrily.

"Can't I join yours?" I asked.

"Vee already have Penelope" she said in a defeated tone "sorry, but yoo shood vear gold more, nice color on yoo"

"VAIT!! you can join Sparkles and Stans" she added. I walked, no skipped over to Stan and asked to join his group. He agreed but sparkle didn't want me to. Luckily Stan said that she was a very beautiful girl (GURR) and she just started agreeing to everything, she was oblivious to the question that is.

Just as I was bending down to get the birdie, I felt something hard smack my bum. I turned around and noticed it was Stan and his Racket! He was laughing so hard and so was the whole class, except for Sparkle that is. She was gawking, and giving me dirty looks. Well I had to do something so I took a racquet and tried to hit him lightly across the face (playfully of course) when he blocked the attack with his racquet. Before I knew it we were having a sword fight. Sparkle looked so Jealous (so did Dexter and Howdy, oh no), sandy looked puzzled, bijou looked like she was going to burst out laughing hysterically, and hamtaro looked clueless. Just as I was thinking this I noticed I was loosing the battle, and also that I was in a really awkward position against the wall and Stan just took my racquet.

"I will spare your life" he said in a medieval/British tone of voice that left me gigling yet tingling inside "but I ask for something in return"

"What do you ask for?" I said in a similar tone playing along "Oh fair Prince". At this point we had the whole class watching/ laughing, and the teachers to.

"A Hug from the Maiden" Stan answered "A long, affectionate, tight, mind numbing, embrace"

"You drive a hard bargain," I said in the same tone "But I'll accept anyways". I looked at sandy and she gave me a thumbs up as in "go ahead". And with this, Stan put down the racquet and hugged me.

What can I say? I was everything he said it would be. It was long because it seemed to go on for hours. It was affectionate because of my, well, affections for him. It was tight because we were squished against a wall, and it was mind numbing, because it ended:(.

Just as I walked away from him the class burst into laughter, again Sparkle was the Party pooper!

"Stay away from him!" she told me. Did I mention she pulled me by my T-shirt into the corner?

"What are you talking about?" I asked Clueless.

"Oh please!" she yelled "You aren't Hamtaro!"

"What's going on here?" asked Maxwell. She instantly let go of my gym top and walked away.

"What just happened?" asked Maxwell.

"She thinks I like Stan" I said.

"But don't you?" said Maxwell. I froze.

"Does it look like that? Because if it does… then he's been experiencing it first hand than he would think so to!" I said panicking

"Whoa, calm down Pashmina, you guys are just friendly" he explained "and since I don't know you well I would just think so. But do you?"

"I'll tell" I said "but you have to tell me who you like too"

"Ok" he said "but don't you dare tell her"

"Sure" I agreed "same goes for you except it's a him"

"Sandy" he confessed.

"Ok I do like Stan already" I said "happy?"

"Yep" he said smiling

"You should tell her" I said.

"I'm looking fro the right way and time" admitted

"Well there will be situations where it wouldn't be as well as others" I started "but in the end your saying the same thing"

"I guess your right" he said "your smarter than you look you know"

"I don't look smart enough?" I asked

"You kind of fooled me with the bleached-blonde-and-pink-hair-wearing-pink-look." He said.

"You are such a stereotype" I said.

"I bet you thought I was smart because I had glasses on!" he said

"Well… um… being smart is a good thing so that's different!" I blurted out.

Just as we were walking up to the birdie net to give back our birdies and his racquet (rember Stan took mine) just as the drama teacher stopped me.

"pashmina, darling!" she yelled out "you must join the drama team we are doing a romantic play this year fot the whole school! If you and stan audtion you have a huge chance of being the leads! I have never seen two people so good! Stan said he might come to auditions after school next Thursday. You come to please"

"um I will try to make it." I said

as me and Maxwell deposited our birdies and his racquet he told me all about how good the play last year was, and how he wanted to get in but he had chickenpox at the week of auditions. I soon couldn't take it anymore and told him I had to go change early because I felt sweaty from stan(ok not the best excuse but whatever)

I came out with Sandy, Bijou, and Penelope; we walked to our next class. I noticed there was only one empty seat. This seat was in the back behind the tall projects, with my favorite person in the whole world, no not Stan, SPARKLE!!! Which means that if we where to fight, no one would notice. I was in trouble, but I sat anyway, beside her.

"Sparkle, I know you think I like Stan, but he obviously likes you more" I said hoping to make her happy.

"I don't need your pity!" she yelled "he has been treating me like nothing today and its all because of you!"

"we both known that is not true" I said keeping my cool "maybe hes having a bad day."

"then how come he treats you like a _fair maiden_" she put me and Stans medieval/British tone in the words fair maiden. I was silent, there was nothing to say. Well at least if I didn't say anything she couldn't make me feel worse by replieng, right? Wrong!

"and you know whats funny?" she said, "ever since you came, he hasn't flirted with anyone but you!"

"well what I'm supposed to do?" I asked "pretend to hate him? Make him hate me?"

"THAT'S PERFECT" she beamed. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the class. Away from sparkle, away from them all, away from my problem. As I ran I heard voices of my classmates. I even heard people running to console me. I collapsed crying on the bathroom floor. About two seconds later Sandy and Bijou walked in to see makeup running down my cheeks.

"Pashmina!" they yelled "what on earth happened?"

"It's sparkle" I said

"Pashmina do not lizen to her" bijou said

"Well what if she told me to HATE Stan?"

"hate is a little like harsh" sandy said "wait start from the beginning" I explained what happened between me and her at gym and also in the class..

"WHAT! I am going to kick her…" she was cut of by Stan walking into the girls bathroom. When he walked in all the girls except for me sandy and bijou moved to the far end of the bathroom, giving us our space.

"Pash!" he said in a worried tone

"What happened?" he said "the gang is worried sick".

"Sparkle happened" Bijou declared.

"I know but what happened to Pashmina?" Stan joked. I smiled.

"Right now is not the time for jokes" said sandy.

"She smiled" he said "But babez, tell me what she said to you"

"You won't understand" I said.

"Please" he said and gave a puppy pout. I was weak so I told him what I told the girls.

"She's being paranoid" he said

"But it seams like she's up to no good because when I said _what should I do make hike hate me? _She said_ perfect_…" I said feeling kind of embarrassed.

"Don't worry" he assured me "everything will be ok". And at that second I did feel like everything was going to be ok. But all good things come to an end right? Well after he said that he whipped my cheeks from the makeup, and went to get a tissue to finish , but sandy tripped him and he fell right on me, in an awkward position. And as if on cue Sparkle walked in. This was bad because it looked like we where making out from behind. Great, leave it to sparkle to come on the wrong time!

"I CAN NOT BELIVE YOU" screamed sparkle. And you will not belive what happened next. Stan ignored her and kissed me! I was kissing back and before I knew it we where making out!!!!

"Get out Sparkle!" screamed Sandy. Sparkle did so. But Sandy's face was like o.O

from our kiss. I couldn't believe it my jaw was dropped too, well obviously, it was a french kiss!

As our kiss ended I noticed something… we were supposed to be in class!

"guys what about class?" I asked

"the bell just rung but you where too busy kissing Stan to notice" sandy blurted out. Stan blushed but they couldn't tell, and Pashmina Giggled.

"Sandy?" I asked "are you mad at me?"

"why would I be?" she asked

"I got involved" I said

"OF CORSE I'M NOT MAD" she yelled "he seemed to stop flirting with all the girls today"

"thanks for saying that right in front of me" he said "now if you don't mind me and pash are walking home now"

"ok" I said "bye guys, see you tomorrow" .

As we walked home he asked me a wowish question

"will you be my girl friend?" asked Stan

"Stan… I…"

"she wont! Sparkle said". Something hit my head. I fell to the ground head first. I got up from the ground instantly, I felt all wobbly. A few seconds later I felt the cold hard asfault scrape my face once more. After that I heard Stan scream "Pashmina". Sparkle running, and a phone dialing, then everything went black.

I got up in a hospital to see stan sitting neer me. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Stan?" I asked.

"Pashmina!" he rejoiced "I was so worried". He gave me hug "you had a concussion" he continued, "but your fine now" he finished.

"Oh.." I said, still feeling a little dizzy. Ok it wasn't the best response, but you have to remember, I JUST HAD A CONCUSSION.

"So whats your answer?" he asked.

"Whats your question???" I said cluelessly.

"will you be my girlfriend?" he asked again.

well I hope you liked chater one, please reveiw and sugestions are welcome for chapter two. I just might use them:)


	2. The answer

"um" I started. What could I say, I really wanted to. Although something like that wouldn't work. I have only known him for six, count em, six hours. Sure I was lovesick at first sight, but something like that wouldn't work. At least not yet. But I couldn't tell him that now could I? "I wan't to get to know you more" I managed to choke out. I wish I said yes, I wanted to so badly. But I did the right thing, didn't I? So what I did the right thing, that didn't make me feel any better. I think I would have cried if Stan didn't speak up for any longer.

"That's cool I guess. Your different you know…" he said

"Different how?" I asked

"Any girl, especially sparkle would have screamed yes and did a happy dance" he said. Then the nurse walked in.

"How is everything?" she asked politely. '_HORRIBLE'_ I thought.

"Fine" I lied "can I go home yet" I asked her

"Yes, but no more falls like that again, they can really injure you" she said. No duh! "And if your head still hurts tomorrow, you can rest instead of school" she finished. But I wanted to get to know Stan more!!

I got my things and changed from the plain hospital gown into my outfit. Stan and me started walking home. It was late, around eleven o'clock. The streets where lightless so the only lighting there was, were the stars and the oh-so romantic full moon. I had a sudden urge to kiss him, but I knew that I had just delayed him at the hospital and kissing him would make me look, not to mention feel, like a tease.

"Oh my gosh!!" I yelled, " do my parents know I'm out???"

"Yah" he said "but they weren't expecting you until tomorrow"

"Great" I said, "just awesome, my parents have a late shift" at this I saw his gorgeous face light up.

"You can sleep at my house" he said, "you know in Sandy's room"

"And we can watch movies all night long with me you and sandy" I said

"Sounds great, my moms on a business trip so nobody will know" he started "wait doesn't your head hurt?"

"Don't you and sandy want to snooze in tomorrow?" I asked " just say I came home late from the hospital and my parents weren't home so you guys took care of me, easy"

"Well I can" he said "but I doubt sandy will "she's all like _I don't skip, skipping is bad_" he said what sandy said in a very high falsetto voice. I giggled.

"Well see if she can," he said

We arrived at his house around 11:30 and as soon as we got into the house we heard sand's phone conversation with bijou…on speakerphone. They said their goodbyes, and sandy ran over to me to give me a hug.

"Don't tell me you're here with Stan" she started "please tell me you aren't here to.. You know…" she was cut off by me.

"NO, no, no, no, no!" I exclaimed. Stan just laughed. "Want to watch movies?" I asked her, avoiding the subject

"I like movies" she said " I used to have so much last week. Bijou, Penelope, and Cappy are borrowing all my good chick flicks"

"We have Pirates three" Stan said.

"sounds good" I said. We sat down on the couch and started the movie. By the time it was done it was about 2:30. My eyes where closing. Sandy got up.

"Well I'm going to bed" she said "don't do anything frisky while I'm gone!" and with that she ran up the stairs. Not looking back once to see our shocked faces. Stan took the movie out of the DvD player and put the disc into its case. He then inserted a movie with a rather puzzling case.

"what are we watching" I asked. He was grinning ear to ear. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. The real one" he said.

"No!" I screamed

"I promise, It won't be that scary!" he assured me. Well so much for my eyes closing. I couldn't even blink with that movie on. It was so gross, I can't even explain it. As the movie ended with the horrific ending playing, I noticed I was clinging on to Stan. I giggled, he gave me a kind of 'what' look and I just turned away. The movie was now over. It was so scary. But I felt safe in stans arms. We were both now laying on the couch. I was on top of him but I wouldn't kiss him, even though I wanted to so much. He grabbed a blanket that was arms length away from him and threw it over us. At this my eyes fluttered shut and I fell asleep.

I


	3. was it a date? or just lunch?

**OK! I know it's been a while but I've had exams and a bunch of events like a family members wedding and I was the brides maid and I had so much to do but I'm back!**

**So on with the story!**

Pasminas P.O.V

I got off of Stan and up from the couch. It was 1 pm. I guess we weren't going to school today. It's a shame I had to miss my second day. He looked so cute sleeping there on the couch. I say on the love eat and turned the tv on, and made the volume very low.

"Hey" I heard Stan's half asleep voice say "what time is it?" he asked

"One fifteen" I said

"Ah, you missed your second day because of me didn't you babe?" 

"_Wait! Did he just call me babe?!_" I thought. "Um well I chose to stay didn't I? So don't feel bad about that, feel bad about the scary movie you made me watch! That was sooo gory!".

"Ha-ha" he laughed "yeah sorry about that" he said still laughing.

"Whatever!" I said crossing my arms pretending to be mad.

"awwwh" he said teasing me "she's mad!" his stomach growled loud.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Um yeah I'm STARVING!" he said. "You?"

"A bit" I replied.

"Want to go get lunch?" he asked me "there's a good cookhouse near here."

"Sounds good" I said. I followed him to the door and we put on our shoes. I took my purse from the other day, and he took his wallet. He opened the door and I looked at him.

"Well aren't you going to go through?" I asked him.

"Yeah but I'm holding it open for you" he said smiling.

"oooh" I said and went through. He followed. "so exactly how far is this place?" I asked.

"Oh not far, about five minutes walk"

"Cool" I said not knowing what else to say.

"so how do you like our school so far?" he asked me

"Um it's cool" I said " just don't like the people that throw stuff at you" I said "you know people like sparkle."

"Yeah she's so nagging" he said "and annoying"

"Tell me about it" I said.

"Last year she was new and we liked her until she got into a fight with sandy, and they actually fought like physically after school, but after she found out we were related she apologized to her in front of me. But whenever I'm not around I hear they have drama 24/7" he said.

"Stupid drama" I said "like it's so unneeded and extra, it pisses me off, sandy doesn't seem like the type to start it though"

"Yeah I know I hear sparkle just comes up and starts spazzing" he said in a confused voice.

"pfft" I said.

"There it is!" he said pointing to a small cookhouse up ahead.

"We made it!" I exclaimed, he laughed. We walked in. Straight to Video by Mindless Self Indulgence (A.N: almost my favorite band) was playing loud on the speakers. There was a sports game going on in the plasma screen tv beside the bar part of the cookhouse.

"So it's a modern cookhouse" I said

"Yeah" he said smiling. "So where do you want to sit down?."

"Over there looks good" I said pointing to a crowded place near the window

"Um don't you think over there is better?" he said pointing to a secluded part of the restaurant.

"Hmmm.. I guess your right" I said. We sat down and looked at the menus.

"Well I know what I want" he said "how about you?"

"Yep" I said "so do we order at the bar?"

"Yeah" he said getting up "I'll go get the food, so just tell me what you want, and I'll tell them"

"Ok I'll have the crispy chicken wings I guess" I said.

"Alright I'll be right back" he said "don't go anywhere!" he walked away. The song changed to Green Days Give Me Novicane. About a minute later he returned. "So the food will be hear in about five minutes or less." About four minutes later the waitress arrived with our food. The song changed to back in black (A.N:I don't think I need to even say who it's by because their like a legend XD). We had some small talk while talking. Reptilla and juicebox by the strokes blasted through the speakers. While we were eating and talking about the weather and what not. About six songs and a few conversations later the waitress gave us our bill. I took My wallet out of my purse.

"Hey, no need for that" he said.

"No it's alright. I got it" I said.

"I insist!" he said.

"No really its fine" I said

"Look keep the money for shoes or something." He said "I want to pay for you, like I'm the one who said we should go here"

"Ok But I'll get it next time" I said smiling.

"So there will be a next time" he said with a grin.

"Well you know the school caf? I'll buy you lunch tomorrow" I said.

"Its fine, besides tomorrows Saturday" he said

"ohh" I said "forgot about that"

"What time is it?" he asked me.

"Um two thirty" I said looking at my watch.

"Want to go to the school and say hi to everybody?" he asked me

"Sounds good" I said. We stood up and walked to the school.

Once we got there school was just about to end. As we walked down the halls kids were coming out of their classes, people I dint even know where greeting me and saying "hey pashmina!". We got through the stampede of little kids to Bijous locker.

"Hey Bijou" I said greeting her

"what's up? Bijou"

"Pashmina! Hey Stan" she exclaimed in her accent "I heard what happened with Sparkle, ugh I can't ztand er!"

"Then why do you hang out with her? I asked

"I don't" she said "when er preppy friendz are away, she thinks its ok to hang out with us!"

"I see" I said "so how was school? Anything I missed?"

"No not actooale, lets go meet up with the gang!" she said pulling us to the front of the school.

"Hey guys" I said to the gang

"Hey" they replied

"Pashmina, do you want to go to the mall with us girls tomorrow?" asked sandy.

"Sure!" I said exited "that would be awesome"

"Ok come to my house around 1:30 pm" she said "oh and can I have your phone number?" she asked me.

"Sure" I said giving her my cell phone number.

"Alright so tomorrow don't be late!"

"Ok" I said. About five minutes later we all started walking home, I was walking with Penelope because she lives beside me. When I got inside of my house, I wen't upstairs to plan my outfit. It was going to be almost 30 degrees tomorrow (celcius) so It's going to be HOT HOT HOT! After about half an hour of extreme hardcore closet digging I found an outfit. I was going to wear my black and white knee hi converse xxhi tops, with almost thigh high rainbow striped (left to right) socks, a black miniskirt, a simple black t-shirt that says roxy in pink , and a rainbow striped belt (A.N: I wore that outfit before XD hehe). Just as I was going to sit down to watch TV my cell rung. I rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey pasmina" it was Sandy's voice.

"Oh hey!" I said "whatsup?"

"Um nothing, I never knew you went on a date with my brother!" she said

"No…" I said stuttering "we just went to lunch?"

"Yeah that's what he said, its what they ALL say" she said

"Exactly" I said laughing "we where just hungry so we wen't to lunch because we didn't want to like die or something"

"Oh ok" she said in a happy tone "just wanted to clear that up"

"Ok well…" I said "I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright" she said "sounds good"

"Byee" I said

"See ya" she said and we hung up

Stans P.O.V

"So did she think of it as a date?" I asked my sister

"Nope" she replied "she thinks of it as just lunch"

"Ugh" I said in a let down tone.

"You know Stan you seem different…" she said "like more of a loser"

"Shut up!" I said throwing a pillow at her

**OK that's the end of the third chapter, I hope you liked it (believe me, I do) so please review it, and I listed that music because I was listening to it while writing this chapter, or at least that part of the chapter. Also if you don't like it, I'm sorry but I don't care, I'm not making you listen to it, so please don't write a review about that.**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	4. The movies pt1

Pashminas P.O.V

I looked at my late night snack. It's Saturday, well It's Sunday now, it's 4 am, you might call it a pre-breakfast snack, whatever. Why am I up so late? Well I got back from the movies around 10:30, but I guess that's no excuse. I just had a lot of thinking to do, so I basically just listened to music, was on msn, and thought hard. Today I learned a lot could happen in just one day. I got up and went back to the computer.

Stan was STILL online I decided to talk to him again.

Pash says: hey why you up so late?

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: um I couldn't fall asleep, I guess, besides nothing to do tomorrow.  you?

Pash says: yeah pretty much the same

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: why didn't you tell me? We could have planned something you know…

Pash says: lol at your name, it's so you 

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: haha. very funny. By the way did you tell bijou? Because I can't.

Pash: um I called her and she wasn't home, so I left a message on her machine.

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: her answering machine?

Pash says: lol no her hair straightener you genius.

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: lmao, but that's not really something you should tell somebody over the phone.

Pash says: I know, but what other choice do I have?

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: good point, so what you up to now?

Pash says: well I'm bored, and falling asleep, lol maybe I'll go to sleep soon… zzzz lol

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: NO! stay on! lol

Pash says: hmm… if you insist so what are YOU doing now?

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: um just listening to music.

Pash says: cool I am too. What you listening to?

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: um song to say goodbye

Pash says: I like that song.

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: you?

Pash says: I turned it off haha

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: pshaaa

Pash says: lol your so gay.

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: am not! Your not a guy… ;)

Pash says: huh? Lol im bored.

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: what do you want me to do? Entertain you? No problem ;)

Pash says: haha, your doing a good job so far.

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: so what you wearing??

Pash says: LMFAO you serious?

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: yepp

Pash says: um I am wearing hello kitty pajama pants and top, you?

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: um pants and a shirt.

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: oh wait scratch the shirt part, that's over ;)

Pash says: lmao STOP flirting with me!

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: lol why you gotta be so uptight?

Pash says: easy, I'm not drunk like you.

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: haha maybe I was earlier today, I'm not anymore though…

Pash says: that's weird, you sure are acting like it :S

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: and you love it.

Pash says: I sure do :D

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: lol look who's flirting now! Lol you walked right into that one.

Pash says: not fair dude! You set me up

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: duuudddeeee

Pash says: I am dudette XD

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: haha, is it true that if you dip your left ear into curry, you right butt cheek will get bigger?

Pash says: yeppers! Happened to me lol jks, your bored aren't you?

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: totally

Pash says: look I'm going to bed now, you should get some sleep. Bye

Stan the Ladies man (it rhymes) says: alright ttyl.

I signed off and went under my covers, I still couldn't get what happened today out of my head.

**Flashback: **

**I slipped on the clothes I planed earlier (A.N: now you're going back to chapter three to see XD) put on a nude lip-gloss and put on eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow, to make a smokey eye look. I looked at my clock. It was one pm. I went downstairs to get the fifty dollar bill my mom left me for the movies and maybe to buy something and lunch, I had a quick snack and left for Sandy's house. I got there around 1:32, I was fashionably late. I knocked on the door and guess who opened it? No not sandy.**

"**Hey Stan" I said**

"**Hey pash" he said happily "Sandy's in her room" I noticed he was all dressed up, he was wearing a checkered purple/black Zoo York T-shirt, a bit faded and the tiniest bit baggy silver star jeans.**

"**Are you going or…" I said kind of confused**

"**Um well me and the guys are going to, but like in an hour, we don't wan't to see some chick flick but were planning to meet up after with you guys" he said "but cappys coming with you guys". I looked at him confused. "don't worry, hes just going to see Penelope.**

"**awwh" I said "that's so cute! Are they dating?"**

"**No just good friends" he said "but they have been spending A LOT of time together lately" he looked confused**

"**Hmm…" I said wondering "oh well, where Sandy's room is?"**

"**Um you go upstairs, it's the first room to the left, it's the door with the Nirvana poster, she's into that kind of that stuff."**

"**Alright thanks a bunch" I said walking up the stairs and knocked on the poster. **

"**Come in!" I heard a voice say. I walked in to the song stairway to heaven. "Hey Pash!" said sandy. She was wearing an black t-shirt with AC/DC in red on the front, a red denim mini skirt, the same shoes I wore on my first day (black kanga running boots), and a black cuff with a cute betty boop icon done in colorful studs. She had black mascara and eyeliner which wasn't too thick, with glittery grey eyeshadow.**

"**Hello pashmina" said bijou. She looked a bit classier. She was wearing a royal blue (I think her ribbons in the show are that color? Please correct me if I'm wrong) silky baby doll spaghetti strap top, a dark jean pleated mini-skirt with lime green pleats, she wore converse hi tops with funky graphics in green and blue. She had a thick royal blue headband on after her bangs with a small bow on it. She had black sparkley mascara on, with navy blue eyeliner, and a blue that's a bit lighter as her eye shadow color.**

**"pashmina!" exclaimed Penelope. She had black cotton shorts on, with a yellow t-shirt that said pepe jeans in a bright orange. She had Nike air force ones in black with the check mark or whatever, and the writing in yellow like her top, she had a yellow and orange bag with black handles. She wore black mascara with a thin line of eyeliner, on the top and bottom.**

**"hey" said cappy, which was wearing a baggy t-shirt which was black and said circa in the front in dark green, he had dark denim straight leg jeans, and dark green and black DC skater shoes.**

**"don't bother taking off your shoes" said sandy "were leaving now anyways"**

**"Oh thank god." I said "these take long to lace up, so which mall are we going to?"**

**"Zee Acorn mall" (A.N: lol I have no idea why, couldn't think of anything) said bijou. **

**"Sounds fun!" I said "so what are we going to watch? I asked**

**"Maid of honor. I heard it was awesome" (A.N: yeah it pretty much was, but a real chick flick which is weird because I usually think those suck. Like the NOTEBOOK like my friend cried and I was like wth, but I'll stop talking and let you read XD) said Penelope**

**"Alright so lets go!" said sandy. We walked out and started approaching the mall. It was about ten minutes walk.**

**"Wow, its huge!" I said. I never saw malls like these before in my smaller town.**

**"If you think this is big, you should see yorkdale" said cappy. "this mall is tiny compared to it!"**

**"We should go there next week!" said Penelope.**

**"Sounds good!" said sandy. We walked into the mall. The place was loaded with stores as far as the eye could see.**

**"Lets go buy our tickets first" I said "so they wont be sold out later on"**

**"ziz iz a good idea" said bijou. We went up the escalator to get out tickets. Cappy didn't really want to see maid of honor, but Penelope convinced him to.**

**"alright!" said sandy. "It's shopping time!" she said**

**"where should we go?" Penelope said "I vote Jazz urban outfitters!"**

**"I want to go to hot topic!" exclaimed sandy.**

"**Le château!" screamed bijou.**

"**Boathouse. Common guys" said Cappy.**

"**Yeah! Boathouse!" I said.**

"**Sorry, that's 2 votes." Said cappy, "we will go there first. And then Jazz. Or whatever's closer."**

"**Yeah Jazz is the closest to boathouse"**

"**Ok, let's go then." Said Sandy. We went down the escalator and went down the walkway to boathouse. There was a top that just caught my attention right away. I walked up to it. The girls followed me, and Cappy went somewhere. I picked it up, and looked it in on the manikin.**

"**Oh my god" said sandy.**

"**Zat iz gorgeous" said bijou.**

"**Pretty!" exclaimed Penelope.**

"**you have to get that" said sandy.**

"**but what would I wear with it" I asked.**

"**well you could wear skin-tight jeans" said sandy.**

"**or leggings" said bijou "zat would be trez cute"**

"**yeah try it on!" said Penelope. It was a Billabong road trippin groupie oversized reversible plaid tank top, in yellow, it was a baby doll style and you could wear it as a dress. (A.N: go to the billabong website if you feel you have to). I tried it on, I'd have to say, it looked alright. I waked out of the dressing room.**

"**Well?" I asked "does it look ok?"**

"**If you don't get it…" said bijou "I vill!"**

"**That's gorgeous!" said sandy**

"**Love it!" said Penelope**

"**Ok I'll buy it" I said looking at the price tag "its only twenty bucks to!"**

"**On sale?" asked Penelope**

"**Yeah" I said. We went up to the cash register and I paid for the top. We found cappy, he already bought new jeans. We walked out, and walked into Jazz. There Penelope got new apple bottom skinny jeans with the logo in gold on the back pockets. We then passed by a store called Garage.**

"**Oh my god I love that store!" I said.**

"**lets go in then" said Penelope.**

"**we'll never get to hot topic!" groaned sandy. We all just giggled. We went into garage. I picked up Lindsay jeans, they where the special edition ones, but they where thirty five dollars on sale. It's a shame because they where sooo pretty.**

"**Awwh, if only I had enough" I groaned and put them down.**

"**I'll get it!" said Bijou**

"**It's ok." I said "you don't have to spend your money on me"**

"**no really, I vont mind."**

"**Yeah Bijous loaded" said cappy, he looked obviously annoyed with this store.**

"**your so nice!" I said "I'll pay you back Monday!"**

"**no it iz ok" she said "what iz ten bucks here or dere"**

"**OK JUST PAY FOR THE THING AND LETS GO!" screamed sandy.**

"**alright, alright!" Said Penelope. I tried on the jeans, they fit, so I took them off and changed back into my skirt.**

"**do they fit?" asked Penelope**

"**yeah" I said "but we should go before sandy explodes"**

"**ditto" said Penelope. We went to the register and paid for the jeans and left. We went into Hot topic. Sandy looked at the stuff and said "yeah lets go I don't feel like trying on anything" we all laughed.**

"**guys if you still want to see the movie, we have fifteen minutes until it starts." Said cappy calmly.**

"**BUT VEE STILL HAVE TO GET TO LE CHATEAU!" exclaimed bijou.**

"**lets run!" I said and we rushed over to le château. Bijou grabbed a white tee that said le château in cursive and glittery light blue, black skin tight jeans, dark vintage washed bootleg jeans, white jeans, light faded jeans, cute royal blue heals. and light blue floral flats. She ran to the dressing room. And came out about five minutes later.**

"**ok it all fits" she said and hurried to the cash register. We followed her but I guess I was being slow because she literally dragged me there. She paid for her stuff, but the lady at the cash register was taking FOREVER.**

"**Five minutes left" said cappy "we should get there soon so we can get ok seats." We quickly got to the theater and gave the random ticket guy our ticket. We went and got pretty decent seats for the five of us. After the movie ended we left the theater. "I think I should go" said cappy**

"**Me too" said Penelope, we said out goodbyes to them and they left. We saw them leaving from the malls huge window, they where both walking left from the mall.**

"**vait a minute" said bijou "doesn't Cappy live zee other way?"**

"**hmm… maybe their going to her house" said sandy "they've been hanging out A LOT since Penelope's mom died"**

"**oh my god!" I said "that's so sad, I would have never guessed she was dealing with something as big as that"**

"**yeah well now she just needs a friend, so I guess cappys there for her" said sandy.**

"**We should make a party for her!" I said**

"**a mom dieng party?" asked sandy with a cocked eyebrow.**

"**no a cheering up party" I said, "it doesn't have to be big, we could hang out at somebodys house and keep it small"**

"**true" said bijou. "oh by the way, when are we meeting the guys?"**

"**in about twenty minutes"**

Ok that's this part of the chapter, Cliffhanger? Not really. The flashback continues on the next one, there's going to be drama there too. I'm planning on talking about what's with Penelope and Cappy on the next chapter or the one after, like to do a Penelope's P.O.V. By the way I planned the story out and did a plot and everything after this part, so no more making it up on the way. Thanks for reading; I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
